The Start of a New Era
by Mercinary112
Summary: Neo America is in grave times but one stands up and is the only hope


The Start of a New Era  
  
Once upon a time there were horrible problems in a troubled place known as Neo America. It was once an extremely powerful country that was peace and prosperous. The air was clean and was an industrious country but had many get away spots like parks and camp grounds. It had few enemies and always kept them at bay. They put a stop to terrorism and corruption around the world. Their military had no comparison as nothing could stand a chance against it. All enemies fell to its superior technology but it stood for international diplomacy and democracy. It was the richest country to stand ever and was until there was a last desperate attack by the terrorist organization of the Black Anti-Freedoms. The were a group of Gundam (strongest metal ever created, mixture of all metals) fighters (large fighting mobile suits larger than skyscrapers) and they built the only one of its kind the EMP shockwave, (Electro Magnetic Pulse) that shutdown all of electronic functioning devices including our entire military. Our ground forces were basic rifleman with a few anti-gundam rifles.   
  
There was only one weapon that could stop them was ultima-cannon. The terrorist's gundams laid waste to most major cities. They took advantage of us and ransacked the country. They stole our goods and technology plans. The ultima-cannon required a lot of power so we took all remaining power in the country from Pylon crystals (large diamond shaped crystals that radiate large amounts of energy) to the ultima-cannon. We only had one shot and we fired it and destroyed only 7 out of the 42 gundam fighters. Luckily we sent out a distress signal to Neo Japan and they sent aide. When the help that Neo Japan sent arrived there was only 22 terrorist gundams left.   
  
We were disappointed as they only sent one fighter but we soon quickly realized it was their best as he quickly defeated and destroyed all of the remaining. The warrior stepped out of his cockpit and had medium black spiky hair. He had a red cape and a broad sword in its diamond encrusted sheath. We thanked the warrior and asked him of his name and he replied, "The names Domoan Kashu, don't you forget it because you are going to hearing it again." He re-entered the cockpit but as he was about to believe I requested him to take me in as his pupil. He accepted but said "You had better work hard and follow my orders exactly as I tell you or you'll be a waste of everyone's time!"  
  
We set off in Neo-America's strongest remaining Gundam named "Star Spangled Gundam." It had a Red chest plate with the American flag, blue legs and white arms. There was also red shoulder and white thigh armor. In the center of its chest there lied small but powerful pylon crystals for initializing the thermal energy shield. At it side two lasers pistols and a metallic rod that was a sword similar to a light saber but much larger.  
  
We boarded a large cargo ship wondering why and queried to Damien "Where are we going. I hope it has to do with our training because I can't wait!" He replied with an angry but stern voice "Don't worry it does. By the way kid, how old are you and what is your name for that matter? I replied "Mike and 17 why? He then said "I noticed a mark on your hand where and when did you get it?" I replied becoming a little cockier "I was inherited with the powers of the destined one." He said in a calm voice "Cockiness leads to failure and defeat. Do you remember the gift of the powers?" I replied "I can't remember a thing before I was 8 years old because I got a head injury when I played football that's when I was inherited with the powers too.  
  
As I slept that night before my heavy eyes closed I noticed Damien gazing at the moon and the stars and whispered to me "Rest, you have much training to do tomorrow." Damien pondered all night as how this potential could be released and harnessed. It's like an animal in a cage; we just need to find the key.  
  
I awoke in the morning to a loud explosion. I shouted "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOUR DOING! IT'S 10:30 IN THE MORNING!" He said slowly raising his voice, "Well I like to train early and I don't like people who over SLEEP!" He fired another shot from his Gundam and at a large boulder. The shot blew the sand from off the ground into the air. When the dust settled and the smoke cleared the rock had a perfect circular hole. "Wow" I said "How'd you do that? That's impossible!" Damien replied 'Nothing's impossible; you just have to work at it." I thought to myself could you tear my head off and reattach it without me dieing? He replied "Maybe if I practiced." I was startled at what he said. I asked "What did you say?" He said sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention I'm a telepath?" He said nervously "You can hear what I think? For how long and when did you acquire this ability?!" He stated "For about ten years ago when I was eleven." "So you read my mind when you made me get the fire wood right?" I replied. He exclaimed "Yes and that's why you're going to give me one hundred push-ups now!" I replied "That's not fair you invaded my mind if you weren't a telepath you couldn't make me do these push-ups." He exclaimed "Fine here's another reason, The Gundam is only as strong as its Pilot." I groaned "You've got a whole bag of phrases don't you?"  
  
Later that day…… "Tell me" I said "What does balancing on a pole with a blindfold dodging the rocks you throw at me be training. "You must focus and learn to see with out your eyes" Damien whispered. I screamed "What does that garbage mean?!" He screamed "It means, YOU MAY NOT ALWAYS BE ABLE TO USE YOUR EYES YOU STUPUD MONKEY!!!" "Oh…" I replied.  
  
After many hours of training and a lot of lumps on my head we did accuracy practice which was worse than anything else surprisingly I passed his standards. He told me to get the firewood and I was cautious to what I was thinking. When I returned there was an entire base camp set up large enough to accommodate a small army. "How'd you set this up so quickly?! I was only gone for ten minutes!" I queried in a state of shock. "Well if there's a will, there's a way!" he exclaimed. I replied "You've really got to stop with those stupid phrases."   
  
We ate a big lunch and began to train again. "What's next on the agenda," I asked. He answered "Activating the shield! I noticed you couldn't activate it easily." I said "Well how do you propose I train for that? He remarked "You must focus on releasing your KI and adding it to your shield power."  
  
After countless hours of training I could only hold the shield for thirty seconds. "We rest for tonight and tomorrow we prepare," he stated. I asked "Prepare for what may I ask?" He whispered "War…." I nervously questioned "War? What war?" He answered "The war in the middle east, there are your American forces in and pinned down in without much supply. This is the reason I am training your country begged and pleaded to me afterwards while you gathered your things. They knew that the terrorist forces were allied with Neo Paragwade. A country formed from the union of Jordan, Syria, Iran, Iraq, and Saudi Arabia. Kuwait remained out of the merger and is there enemy. That's where the airborne Gundams were dropped but they're now low on ammo, oil, and weapons." I said "There was this much training and planning for me?" We then slept through the night and we awoke at 4:00 to clean up base camp and pack it back up into the carrier airship. We then arrived in the country bordering Neo Paragwade, Kuwait after refueling, repairing, and restocking the weapons in our Gundams. I had two laser pistols at my sides, two pistols around my back waist, a Thomson Sub-Machine Gun and an M-16 on my back and plasma grenades on my chest of the Gundam. We engaged the Bunkers on the outskirts, I would describe it as a wall of machine gun fire but in my customized Gundam I could avoid most of the shots with minimal damage. I fired upon the enemy and they returned fire. They damaged my left arm and the tip of my sholder. I entered a cavern which leads to the HQ of their operations and planning for there military. I charged down the corridor wondering when I'd meet up with the captured 1,001 airborne division and meet up with Damien. I thought "Earlier he promised he would get reinforcements to help me. I found the reinforcements but I was ambushed by 15 heavy machine gun Gundams. They were equipped with heavy anti-gundam machine guns that could rip my mobile suit to pieces. I narrowly avoided the gunfire and took cover behind a 10 foot thick concrete wall. I knew the wall wasn't going to last at their rate of fire. I had to use one of my mark 12 fragmentation grenade to clear the area. I threw the grenade and knocked 10 of them out of commission. I then jumped across the doorway and fired my Thompson and destroyed the rest of them. I released the captured soldiers and we traveled to the headquarters and saw the countries leader taking off in his emergency escape vessel. He did leave behind his unmanned CPU Gundam. It had agility, speed, firepower, and uploaded battle statistics on its side. We had experience on our side. We battled long and took heavy losses. I had one shot left and a grenade but he had to heavy machine guns with full ammo and a shield. I had three men left behind me with little ammo. I knew I had to get these men out alive. I told them to give me cover fire while I activate my thrusters and crash into the CPU Gundam. I shuttled head first at 250 mph into CPU Gundam destroying it but unfortunately I severely damaged Star Spangled Gundam. I awoke in the hospital. I asked 'What happened?" The doctor replied "When you destroyed that Gundam, you smashed your head pretty bad. You'll be fine but you're going to need to rest at least for a week.  
  
Later I returned home to my country of Neo-America, but I was a hero. I was praised but I tried to stay modest. I left to my private cottage on Hawaii. There I rested and prepared for the Gundam Tournament #2… I was excited and nervous about the whereabouts of Damien. 


End file.
